Between the Sheets (One-shot)
by Yairy
Summary: A short one-shot to a larger comedy series I made to help improve my writing skills. In this segment: Reimu Hakurei wakes up with a throbbing headache in her room. The overwhelming heat is one thing, the person who is asleep next to her and what she's wearing...is a whole other. Rating: M.


Writers Notes:

 _\- This is a small expert from a larger series I thought of some time ago. I'd like to improve on my writing abilities with it so any helpful critiques that will help me improve my writing skills is very welcomed. If this gets attention I may use Wattpad in the future because it allows images but post text only versions here on fanfiction as this series purpose is to have visuals as well._

 _Thank you._

 _ **Visual Image** : __h-t-t-p-s-:-/-/-p-b-s-.-t-w-i-m-g-.-c-o-m-/-m-e-d-i-a-/-D-J-N-A-n-G-d-W-s-A-A-j-L-J-E-.-j-p-g-_

 _ **Artist** : _h-t-t-p-s-:-/-/-t-w-i-t-t-e-r-.-c-o-m-/Autumncry

 _(Remove "-" for links) **WARNING this image is NSFW**._

 _This image was created by Autumcry, commissioned by me._

* * *

Between the Sheets

The humid heat of summer fills the small bedroom. Scrunched up in a thin futon, the shrine maiden of fantasy, Reimu Hakurei, sprawls out her small body trying to stay cool from the heat of the room. The background noise of a constant rotation blowing lukewarm air drowns out the midnight chirps. Her outstretched hand lands on a soft, squishy, something next to her. With a jolt, she turns to the side and meets her gaze with a petite ash haired girl sleeping soundly next to her. The " _soft, squishy, something_ " Reimu gropes gives her a startle. Face now flushed a hot red the girl squints her eyes trying to remember the events of last night. She gazes back at the child. In a light green lingerie with an adorable baby blue bow in the center her eyes greedily glance over her racy revealing outfit. Clothing like this is not normally found here in the isolated world of Gensokyo so this is a rare sight.

("Nothing...strange happened last night...Right?") The maiden denies, shutting her eyes in an attempt to escape. However, her nose warms up as she ponders what might have ensued.

("Something about...a bet...nightwear...sake...I dunno...")

She opens her eyes once more, they instinctively dart back to the half-ghost gardener, Youmu Konpaku in less than modest clothing. ("It sure is...revealing though.") With a stimulating rush warming her stomach Reimu sighs warily.

"Hey, ah...a servant's job doesn't consist of sleeping in the same bed with her master…" Reimu moans under her breath. "Aren't you supposed to like, well I don't know, make me food or something?"

The gardener rubs her eyes warily. She then rolls over and faces the flustered girl. Her hot breath wisp tenderly on Reimu's cheeks. "First off, when was I your servant? And second, It's 2am in the morning. Do you still wish to eat, Reimu?"

Reimu frowns and looks away trying her best to hide her discomfort. (This is weird!) Reimu screams internally. Without even the hint of a retort she closes her eyes and pretends to snore only to be interrupted with a spirit's body temperature making the night a little too chilly. Goosebumps run along her skin as she jolts.

"Brrrrr…." It's too cold with you in here." Reimu looks towards the fan cycling air relentlessly. "At least turn off the fan, Youmu."

"But it's too hot with the fan off!" She shutters as she begs with puppy dog eyes.

"Listen here you…" Reimu points and puts her foot down, kicking the bottom of their sheets. "Nitori gave me the fan, if I want it off, I want it off!"

"No!" Youmu shrieks as she buries her head back in the sheets like a gofer.

"Hey, where's the clicker?! Give me the clicker!" Following suit, the maiden swims deep in to the blankets after her. The persistent tussle warms the room slightly.

"No, Reimu! You've already turned it off and on three times now!"

"Shut up, Youmu! This is my bed, this is my home and, these are my things! Now give me that clicker!"

Like in a game of tug-of-war, Reimu clenches onto the black cube like object plastered with the logo "Nitori Industries" on the back side. The half-ghost stubbornly yanks it back.

"Give it up! It's too cold in here!"

"It's not cold enough, stop it Reimu!"

"You're a half-ghost! I bet you can't even tell what cold enough is!"

The constant squirming between the sheets gets rowdy as Reimu topples the slender girl over. As a last-ditch effort Youmu breaks free and holds the lifeline in a fetal position. The predator takes charge and pushes her weight down on her prey.

"Myoon~!" With the unsuspecting force, Youmu squeals.

The brisk sound of plastic bursting cries out as the remote screams in agony. Two cylinder metallic objects pop out from its side as fragmented guts scatter across the futon. The seemingly endless background noise fades away and in its place the loud chirping of the night takes over.

"Youmu, look what you did!" Reimu accuses, pressing her nose up against Youmu's.

"It was your fault for being so stupid!" She bites back.

Reimu pulls on Youmu's thin nightwear forcing her to the floor. "My fault?!" Fist balled in the air. "If you had just handed it over in the first place this wouldn't have happened!"

"WILL YA' TWO SHUDDUP?!"

The pair both lift the covers up to reveal a certain witch holding her temple, apparently nursing a hangover from the night before. In a yellow skimpy nightwear, similar to Youmu and Reimu's she rubs her eyes still half asleep. Marisa Kirisame face flustered with black mascara running down her cheeks, hair a sloppy mess with a "do not wake mother bear" aura hovering over her to top it all off. Not only did she arrive outside the door but the lurker demon, Suika Ibuki made headroom behind her. The demon seems to be the only respectable clothed girl in the shrine now with her signature dress and big bow-tie.

"This is the last time I sleep over with you two. Next time I'm flyin' home, drunk or not." Swearing up and down the drunkard lumps her way back into the hallway that's still a mess from the night before. Ultimately, she collapses in the lobby, falling fast asleep.

"Hey, anything I can help you two with?" Suika offers, face beaming with discomfort.

"Sorry…" Reimu dejected puts her head down. "Go back to sleep…We'll try to keep it down."

"Alright, get some rest you two. Don't play with each other all night."

Suika shuts the door behind her lightly snickering. A quiet awkwardness fades in the room. Reimu glances back down to see Youmu stuck beneath her with one hand still groping her slender figure. Palms moist from the heat she lets go gently. Faces as red as beets as the pair cleans up the black pieces scattered around the bed without a word. After the chore is finished Youmu makes her way back into the futon and Reimu lies next to her.

"Oh yeah...we had a dress up party with those new clothes...didn't we? Marisa suddenly brought out that nightwear...a...babydoll dress?...I think she called it." Reimu chuckles. "Then we got so drunk that we all just decided to make it a sleepover...or something. I can't remember."

"You forgot?...You drunkard." She sighs. "You did some...very unsightly things...I guess it's a good thing you don't remember."

"Like what?" Reimu cocks her head to Youmu.

Youmu's face flares up, her heart throbs ruggedly. "Nothing..."

"Whatever..."

They both gaze up at the ceiling now listening to the screams of the night in full bloom.

"…It's hot." Reimu complains.

"Shut up…" Youmu retorts.

"Hey…Youmu…"

"What?"

Reimu rolls to the side, shimmies over and, lays her forehead against Youmu's back.

"Nice and cold…" her lips curl in comfort as she wraps her hand around Youmu's torso. "I'll have to get Nitori to fix my fan's clicker thingy because of you..." She whispers near the child's ear.

Youmu jolts at her tease. "It was your fault for pouncing on me." She turns to Reimu, face as puffed up as a blowfish. "Stop teasing me."

"Well..." Reimu snuggles closer. "Until then you're going to have to keep me cool from now on."

Reimu cuddles against Youmu's small body sending an unfamiliar serge through the half-ghost. Her chest throbs rapidly, as if ready to burst. With a sigh, she replies. "You're always so unreasonable..." the gardener grumbles as they snug tighter in the humid room, slowly drifting back to sleep.


End file.
